The Axis Powers' Capitals
by Otakuchan88
Summary: "Mein gott," Berlin mumbled helplessly. "Oh, come on what's the big deal? We'll be back before they can even miss us. Right," Rome said looking at Tokyo who was walking on the opposite side of Berlin. Tokyo winked, "Hai! I agree with Rome! Come on Berlin let's have some fun!" The teenage lives of Berlin, Rome, and Tokyo. w rated T to be safe.
1. Let's go to the mall!

**A.N. So this is another one of those stories i began writing on a whim. I recently reread it and was like hey why not… So yeah, enjoy!**

**The Axis Powers' Capitals**

It was a Saturday morning. The Axis Powers weren't training, no; they were to gather for an important meeting at 10:00 am, sharp. At Germany's house, he and his little sister Berlin had been awake for two hours and in another hour; they would hop into the car and drive to their meeting place. The same was said for Japan and his younger sister, Tokyo. Both Germany and Japan were early risers; however, the same could not be said for Italy. In the Vargas home, Italy was actually still asleep but his little brother, Rome, was awake. He had awoken at 8:00 am diligently but to his slight disappointment, his brother was still asleep. He sighed as he set his breakfast dishes in the sink and ascended the stairs to his brother's room. He knocked loudly then entered. "Brother, you have to get up eh. You'll be late to your meeting if you don't." Italy immediately shot up. "Crapola, Germany is going to kill me! Grazie, Rome." He exclaimed as he rushed to get ready. Meanwhile Germany and Japan had just arrived at the building for their meeting. They sat their capitals down in the small seating area outside their conference room. "Stay here, ja." Germany instructed Berlin. She nodded her head, "ja, bruder." Japan instructed Tokyo in the same fashion to which she responded, "hai, oniisan." Then they both turned and entered the conference room as Japan commented on Italy's absence. "Wow, Mr. Germany, you scheduled the meeting to begin much later than usual and he still arrives late." The door closed and Berlin and Tokyo were left to themselves. Tokyo began to talk to Berlin about some new anime show she had started watching.

Italy arrived, a whole 30 minutes late, but still he came. He rushed into the conference room so they could finally start what everyone knew would be a lengthy meeting with Germany presiding. Rome had sat himself to the left of Tokyo on the small couch. He greeted them both warmly, "Ciao, ladies." Tokyo grinned as did Berlin; "Ohayou-Guten morgen" they replied simultaneously. The teens talked for what seemed hours, indeed, only an hour had passed. They asked each other how the other's weekend was and then went on to ask about each other's mornings. That's when they felt they had run out of things to say. Tokyo sighed and slouched slightly in the seat while popping in an ear bud. Berlin pulled out a book and immediately was bombarded with questions from both Tokyo and Rome. "So what's it about?" Tokyo asked. "Is it any good," Rome questioned. Berlin gave a little giggle, "Wow Rome you must be really bored if you're asking me about the book I'm reading." Tokyo laughed and Rome simply shrugged. "Well it's kind of a romance/adventure novel; und yeah, it is pretty good," she went on answering their questions. Tokyo nodded and Rome looked seriously bored. "Hey so like on the way here in the car I noticed a mall…" Tokyo perked up a bit, "Oh yeah! Did you see the mall Berlin; on your way here?" Berlin thought then said, "Are you talking about the one that's just around the corner?" Rome nodded, "yup, that's the one. It looked really fun and not boring, you know." Tokyo smirked catching what he was implying. "Wish we could go," Berlin said regretfully, "it's a shame our brothers have this meeting." It was now Rome's turn to grin deviously, "don't these meetings run for like six hours straight?"

"Yeah, so?" Berlin said. "So," Tokyo began excitedly "we should totally go to the mall!" Berlin looked at the faces of her best friends. Rome was grinning like a mad man and Tokyo had a gleam in her eye that Berlin had learnt to associate with mischief. "Mein gott," Berlin mumbled helplessly. "Urm…are we sure we vant to be doing this? Didn't our big brothers specifically tell us to stay put?" Berlin asked quickly as they exited the building and made their way down the street toward the mall they had seen a few blocks away. "Oh, come on what's the big deal? We'll be back before they can even miss us. Right," Rome said looking at Tokyo who was walking on the opposite side of Berlin. Tokyo winked, "Hai! I agree with Rome! Come on Berlin let's have some fun!" Tokyo linked arms with Berlin on the left as Rome did the same on the right. They entered the mall and, "wow!" they all exclaimed. "It's so big," Tokyo said. Rome snickered and then said, "Haha, that's what she said." Tokyo gave Rome a small scowl then slapped him upside the head, "Bakayaro!" "Ow!" Rome said rubbing his now sore head. Berlin shook her head and laughed, "Dumkopft."

Tokyo then took charge, "I say we look to see if this mall has a bookstore and then look to see if they've got any manga!" Berlin smiled and Rome said, "Alright then, let's go." They had searched the mall for only five minutes but then Tokyo suddenly exclaimed, "I found it dattebayo!" Rome and Berlin jumped startled and looked at Tokyo with large circular anime eyes. Rome whispered to Berlin as they had walked in and Tokyo had immediately found the manga section, "Does she have some sort of genetically installed anime/manga finder?" Berlin shrugged, "Beats me?" They settled down to watch Tokyo read like five manga in ten minutes. Once she got bored of that; Rome said, "Okay, it'sa my turn eh. How do you all feel about some Italian food?" Berlin smiled, "You really love the carbs don't you?" Tokyo laughed and then said, "Hey I'm down; come on Berlin, you know you love Italia's food!" Berlin got a slight blush, which Rome didn't quite catch but did not go unnoticed by Tokyo. They went to the food court and Rome told them to sit down at a table while he went to go get the food. He came back with a tray of pasta and set it down on the table. They ate and conversed over their lunch. Then after they finished eating Rome sat back in his chair with a satisfied sigh.

Tokyo wiped her mouth daintily looked at Berlin and then said, "So, Berlin what do you, want to do?" "Wait me?"She asked slightly baffled. "Yes you. Do you see any other capital of Germany around here?" Rome asked with a laugh. She smiled warmly at them both and then began to speak, "Well um, I think it would be great if we-no, no never mind." Tokyo exclaimed suddenly, "What? If we could what?" Rome also gave Berlin a look of encouragement to speak her mind. "Well, before the war Bruder und I would always go und see a movie on the weekends; but now he is much too busy und I would feel bad asking him. So could we please go und see a movie at the theater," Berlin asked finishing her explanation. "AW! Of course we could!" Tokyo exclaimed. Rome nodded adding, "I'll pay, and you just pick the movie."

They made their way finally to the theater which was on the other side of the mall. Berlin chose the movie and they got in line with Rome in the lead. "Three tickets for The Lorax." He said to the woman behind the window. They each got one ticket and then they made their way to their theater. They got into the theater and decided to sit at the very top. The movie went smoothly with many laughs. Then when it was finished, they exited the theater and were walking down the large area of the mall. "Gosh that movie was great, huh guys," Rome commented with a smile. "Hai, I agree. Who would've thought that American movies would be so amusing," Tokyo said. Berlin giggled and then said, "Mein favorite part was when the Lorax said, that's a lady?!" They all laughed until they heard a familiar voice from behind them, "Well I'm glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves." Berlin's eyes widened, "Bruder, I um-" "You what!? Something could have happened to you three! I can't believe you would just-" Tokyo cut him off, "Please don't blame her Mr. Germany it isn't her fault!" "No, let him speak," Japan said seriously. Tokyo lowered her head in shame, "Hai Niisan, gomenasai." Germany sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Come, we'll finish this at home," he said to Berlin as he grabbed hold of her hand and led her away. "I'm sorry" both Rome and Tokyo said softly. Japan began speaking to Tokyo in Japanese as he led her way. "Mi dispiace, brother" Rome said to Italy. Italy sighed then grasping Rome's shoulder tightly led him away.

**A.N. dundundun! Uh oh, things don't look too bright for these three. I'd appreciate a review ^w^ Thank you for taking the time to read this. You're awesome!(even more so if you review) Toodles!**


	2. Grounded

Berlin nervously twiddled her thumbs as she sat in the back seat of the car. Germany didn't say a thing; he didn't even look at her. The ride home was silent and finally when they made it to the house Germany parked the car in the driveway but didn't exit the vehicle. Berlin fidgeted in her seat slightly. Germany sighed and then spoke, "Berlin," she could hear the slight disappointment in his voice when he said her name. "Ja," she answered afraid to make eye contact. "You are mein capital. You are Berlin; the largest city in mein country. However, you are not just that, you are mein little sister. Because of that, you hold a special place in mein heart. Other enemy countries may look at you und see you as a weakness; mein weakness, which they would try und use against me. That is why it is very important that you do not wander off unsupervised, ja. Something seriously could have happened to you three today. You just wander off und we don't even know where you went. Nein. That is why you are grounded, for a week." Berlin's head immediately shot up when she heard that and she finally made eye contact with her brother through the rear view mirror. "Your punishment is non-negotiable und you will have no electronics for the remainder of this week." Germany ended using his no bull military voice. "Is that clear?" Berlin wiped a few tears that had leaked out from her eyes and nodded saying, "Ja," then she unbuckled her seat belt and hugged Germany around the neck, "I really am sorry Bruder. Ich liebedich." He hugged her back, embracing her warmly as he responded, "I know Berlin, und so do I. That is why I do what I do. Now let's go inside, I will prepare dinner which you will eat und then go straight to bed." She sighed but did not complain, "Ja, Bruder."

Italy and Rome had just made it home by then and were entering the house. Italy unlocked the door and held it open for Rome to walk in then closed it rather loudly. "Well hello to you too," Romano said sarcastically in greeting, "So how'd the meeting go, eh?" Italy didn't answer but simply made his way to the kitchen quietly as he was obviously in a bad mood. Romano then looked at Rome who had a not so happy expression on his face as he made his way up the stairs and to his room. "That bad eh," Romano asked Italy as he entered the kitchen and leaned next to him on the counter. Italy who had poured himself a glass of wine had a troubled look on his face. "So what's up?" Romano asked his little brother. "Oh, it's nothing really." Italy said half-heartedly. "Feliciano, I am your older brother and I know when something is bothering you, now you tell me what it is," as Romano said this he gained a grip on the front of Italy's shirt and had taken to violently shaking him with each word he spoke. Italy now afraid, spilled the whole story to Romano about how they had ended the meeting a little early in hopes of going out to eat lunch together; then discovering that their capitals were missing and, with Italy totally freaking out over Rome, had looked everywhere for them only to find out in the end that they had gone to the mall. Rome was upstairs in his room on his computer randomly surfing the internet when he heard a rather loud and angry shout from who he assumed to be his older brother, "HE DID WHAT?!" Rome cringed and turned slowly in his swivel chair to face the door as he heard his older brother stomping up the stairs. The door to his room was slammed open and in stormed Romano followed, in a less dramatic manner, by Italy. Romano paced the floor a few times before speaking, "So, I heard everything that happened from, Feliciano. Rome you-" Rome quickly cut him off, "Brother It's not-" "No, you! You need to just shut up and listen eh." Rome could hear that Romano was struggling not to yell; he rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. "What in the hell were you thinking, eh? You can't just go and run off to wherever you want and not tell anyone where you went! You could've been captured by an enemy country! What if it was Britain?! Then what would we do? We wouldn't know because you didn't tell us where you went….Rome are you listening to me?" Romano asked as he stood with his hands resting on his hips. "Si," Rome answered in a tone of voice that suggested otherwise."Well you better listen well because you are grounded for a week. That was so irresponsible I can't believe-" "What!? You can't!"Rome exclaimed. Romano gave a chuckle that dared Rome to say anything else; "I can't oh, you watch, and you know what else? I'm taking your electronics away too." As Romano spoke, he approached the desk and snatched Rome's laptop from it snapping it closed as he did so. He tucked it under his arm then held out his hand toward Rome, "I'll need your phone too, so come on little man and just cough it up eh." Rome glared at him and then reluctantly pulled it from his pocket and placed it in his brother's waiting hand. "Grazie," Romano said as he closed his hand around it and put it in his own pocket. Rome shook his head grimacing, "I really hate you right now..." Romano snorted, "Ha, and you think I care eh?" With that, he left the room. Italy looked at Rome sadly and then shook his head before turning and exiting the room silently. "Dammit," Rome cursed, he didn't care about Romano but it really bothered him that he had disappointed his brother Feliciano so much.

Tokyo was in her room sitting on her bed feeling pretty awful about herself. Japan had spoken some pretty hard words about how he tries to be lenient with her and how she has it easy because if he were like *aniki then Tokyo would have no choice but to stay home every day, cleaning and etc… Tokyo sighed and rolled over on her bed so she stared up at the ceiling. She held up her hand to contrast the ceiling and groaned as she dropped it down, arm covering her eyes. The ride home had been so awkward because her oniisan hadn't spoken a word. She got up from her bed and then went downstairs to the kitchen where Japan was preparing dinner. "Do you need any help, oniisan," she asked. Japan looked up from the pot he had on the stove, his gaze was nearly emotionless minus the underlying disappointment only Tokyo could detect. "No, I don't Tokyo. Thank you though," he replied answering her question. "Hai," Tokyo said as she turned and made her way back to her bedroom.

**A.N. *that's China he's talking about…**

**So I hope ya'll enjoyed the second chapter, aru. Haha, yuppers I'd also appreciate a review!**


	3. Grounded still

**A.N. Oh thanks so much to Silent Phantom Gal, Roxburry Black, missykim, and MewMiku! You all are awesome and gave me great hope for this story because i honestly put it on here expecting little to no attention at all! Thanks you rock! Oh and MewMiku; i should probably do a chapter solely devoted to descriptions huh? Okeydokey! That's what i'll try! I'll shut up now so you can read in peace ^w^`**

On Sunday morning, Tokyo got up and decided to stay in her room; she wasn't exactly up to facing Japan yet. She settled for being lazy and surfing the internet randomly all morning. In the home of Berlin and Germany, Berlin had just awoken and exited her room to go to the kitchen downstairs. She made herself something to eat quickly and then went to her room to eat it. She sat at her desk shuffling through some papers and, finding a blank one, decided to write a letter. She thought about her misfortune in not being able to instantly communicate but writing letters was always more personal so she didn't think it was too bad. She thought for a minute about what and who she would write to and decided on her best friend. She slowly made her way back downstairs; she went to the main hall and looked around herself, her brother was nowhere in sight. She slowly went to his study door and pressed her ear against the door when she heard no noise she quickly opened it leaving the door slightly cracked open and went to one of the panels in the wall. She went about knocking on the panels until she heard the hollow one, she'd seen her brother do it once or twice before but had never attempted the feat herself. She spoke the German words clearly and the panel opened automatically and a hologram screen popped up in front of her face she selected the country she wanted to send her letter to, it was Italy. After selecting the nation, she placed the letter delicately into the slot and it closed. She sighed then quickly turned and exited closing it right as Germany was walking up with the morning newspaper in hand. He raised an eyebrow at Berlin questioningly and she quickly stuttered out an excuse, "Oh, guten morgen Bruder. I wasn't sure if you were home or not so I vas looking for you." Germany's face took a sort of look of consideration as he shrugged, "Oh vell, zhen that's all you needed?" Berlin smiled nodding sweetly and then whispered an, "Excuse me," before making her way past her brother toward the small library further down the hall. Germany made his way silently into his office to the panel in the wall. He spoke clearly the German words for Axis Powers, and then asked what the address of the last letter was; when Italy came up, he simply nodded knowingly and closed the mail slot up. He sat down and began paperwork with a small smirk on his face.

Rome lay in his bed reading, **(yes that's how bored he was)**, when Feliciano knocked on his door. Rome continued to 'read' as the door to his room opened slowly. Feliciano poked his head in and said softly, "Hey, you didn't come down to eat breakfast. I brought you a pizza," he added at the end holding up the slice on a plate. Rome smiled at his brother, shut the book, and scooted over on his bed. Feliciano smiled and came in sitting next to Rome on is bed. Rome took the pizza from Feliciano giving a quick, "grazie," before digging in. "So," Feliciano began as Rome ate, "I found a letter for you in the mail. The whole point of grounding you and taking away your electronics was so you couldn't talk to your friends but I don't see any issues with this, so," he completed the statement by pulling the letter out of the breast pocket of his shirt and handing it to Rome. "Grazie, thank you very much fratello," Rome said accepting the envelope. Feliciano rose from his seat and exited Rome's bedroom. Rome looked at it and noticed it was from Berlin, so opened it eagerly. It read:

Dear Rome,

How are you? You aren't in too much trouble are you? Sorry for the random letter but I'm grounded and I've gotten my electronics taken away. That includes my cell phone, so sorry if you tried texting me but, that's why I never answered them if you did. This is so old fashioned but, please write back.

Sincerely,

Berlin

Rome smiled to himself at the letter and dropped it on his chest lying on his bed while gazing up thoughtfully at the ceiling. He sighed and got up from his spot on the bed and went to his desk. He pulled out some stationary, a pencil, and an envelope and set to work composing a reply. Ten rereads and two drafts later he sealed the final response in the envelope and stuck it in his pocket. Rome made his way to the door before glancing at the clock on the wall hurriedly. It was exactly noon. He smirked to himself at his good fortune and padded down the hall past his brother's room. He didn't want to wake him up so he tried to be as quiet as possible. He went down the stairs to the large kitchen; in search of a specific panel in the wall, he had seen his brother Feliciano use when he wanted to send letters fast. He made his way to the one decorative cabinet in the entire kitchen and spoke the Italian words for Axis Powers. The panel immediately opened and Rome expertly chose the destination for the letter, Germany. After placing the letter inside and closing the panel, he turned just in time to see a half awake Romano walking into the kitchen. Luckily, the sleepy Italian had been rubbing his eyes so he didn't see Rome by the panel. Romano walked in and approached the fridge. He opened it and then pulled out a single tomato and began to eat it as if it were an apple. Rome simply stood by the island casually drinking a glass of water. Romano looked at him and nodded in recognition then made his way out without speaking a word. Rome smirked to himself and jogged out of the kitchen to the living room to chill.

Tokyo who had been lying on her bed in complete and utter boredom finally became sick of it. She sat up defiantly then snatched up her cell phone. **(She's about to have a major defiance strike!)** She flipped it open and hurriedly composed a text message, which she sent to her two best friends. After that she practically pounced onto her desk chair, and flipped open her laptop. She went onto her email and composed two emails: one for Rome and the other for Berlin. After she finished that, she went to her file that had important documents in it. She pulled up the document that her older brother and her friend's older brothers had composed back when they had first come together. The document stated that from that date on in the year 1930 by signing that and forming the Rome-Berlin-Tokyo Axis they would stick together and support each other. Tokyo then turned on her printer and printed out two copies of the document. After doing that, she wrote two quick letters to both Rome and Berlin explaining that they could not be kept apart, that they were the Rome-Berlin-Tokyo Axis, and that they should be allowed to commune and etc. She basically was trying to get her friends to rebel against their punishments and question their elder's disciplining methods. After placing each of her friends' letters in envelopes along with their copies of the document, she rushed out of her bedroom with the letter clutched to her chest and an almost crazed look in her eye. She practically ran down the hall to the library that was located on the first floor. She ran right past her brother Kiku too, who stopped wide-eyed then shook his head almost as if to say, "I don't want to know do I?" She made it to the Library and rushed inside then ran to the mini door in the wall, which she opened and spoke rather hurriedly, the Japanese words for Axis Powers. When the hologram of a screen appeared, she immediately entered in the address for the first letter, which was Italy, then pushed send. When the words on the screen asked if she would like to send any more letters, she selected yes, then placed Berlin's letter in the slot along with the address, which was of course Germany. She sighed almost tiredly and walked out of the room slowly and rather lazily. She walked past her brother Kiku again, this time he looked at her with obvious question because she appeared to have just gotten off an adrenaline high. Tokyo made her way to her room and resumed her position on her bed again.

Berlin was in the library reading when her brother entered. He walked past the small armchair she was sitting in and slowly approached the bookcase nearby. He spoke to her but his demeanor and body language suggested that he was totally at ease and that the topic of which he was about to speak was but a trifle in his eyes. "Oh Berlin, I just happened to be in my office; and the funniest thing happened." As he spoke, he resumed the action of looking at books. Berlin who _had_ found her book very interesting now had it slightly closed save for her finger inside to keep her page. "Ja Bruder?" she said urging him to continue. "Ja, well the funniest thing happened I received mail und that's not all, the mail came from two different locations. I bet you can guess where." He said as he took a book down from a shelf shuffled through it then slammed it closed and placed it back on the shelf. Berlin gulped, "N-nein." She scooted further in her seat. "Well they were from Japan, und Italy. Oh yes here is the really funny part, the letters weren't for me they were for-" as he said this he looked over his shoulder at her. "Me?" Berlin almost whispered. "Correct." Germany said while slamming another book closed, Berlin jumped. Germany now was turned fully around, facing Berlin. He squatted down so he was at her eye level, as she sat in the seat. "You know Berlin, you could've just told me you were going to send letters to Rome und Tokyo; I would not have objected." He had a slight smile on his face and spoke kindly. Berlin nodded then dropped her head, "I'm sor-" Germany cut her off by saying, "Nein, none of that. Here" He held out the two envelopes. Berlin's face brightened and she smiled, "Danke bruder!" She took the two letters in her hands delicately then excused herself to her bedroom. She practically ran to her room but once she got there, she leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Berlin made her way to her desk and sat down before grabbing her letter opener, which was a knife and opened both letters. She first opened Tokyo's and she was extremely confused at what she found. **(seriously, her face was like o.O?) **Berlin shook her head in an 'I really don't want to know' fashion and moved on to Rome's letter. She smiled fondly at his boyish handwriting, the letter read:

Berlin,

Haha! Hey bella! Fancy receiving a letter from you like that all sudden and outta the blue. It was cool. Any way to answer your questions:

I am doing great besides a loathing for my fratello and a longing for my Xbox

Well, I got a huge earful from fratello and that was just not fun, anyway I am grounded for the entire week and to top that off I got my electronics taken away too.

Guess we're both in the same boat? I wonder how Tokyo is. She probably didn't get any of her electronics taken away huh? And what about you are you grounded? I had been really bored this entire time and now believe it or not I am actually looking forward to going to school on Monday. O.o I know its crazy right? Any way bella grazie. Looking forward to meeting up with Tokyo and you tomorrow.

With love,

Rome ;)

Berlin sighed contentedly to herself and relaxed in her chair. She would've gotten up and went to her bed to nap if she hadn't of heard the extremely loud entry of her oldest brother Gilbert; instead, she rose from her chair and made her way out of her room and downstairs.

**A.N. sorry to cut it off at such an awkward place…you'll see how the visit goes next chapter, da? Until next time! You are all awesome und i lovez you! 03Toodles!**


	4. A visit from big bruder and Nerd club!

**A.N. Thanks and yummy pasta to: russia fan, MewMiku, Soul Mistress, Silent Phantom Gal, Roxburry Black, and missykim for reviewing, faving, and following! alright, here goes nothing! Hope you're all prepared to see the awesomeness that is Prussia because his awesomeness is exploding at an alarming rate, even for someone as awesome as the awesome Prussia!*cricket chirps in the background***

**Haha, now that that's out of my system! Enjoy~**

Berlin sighed contentedly to herself and relaxed in her chair. She would've gotten up and went to her bed to nap if she hadn't of heard the extremely loud entry of her oldest brother Gilbert; instead, she rose from her chair and made her way out of her room and downstairs. "Yes the world is right in this Beilschmidt home now that the awesome Prussia is here! Hey West!" she giggled as she stopped on the top step and looked down at their greetings. "Ugh, hello bruder." Germany replied with some reluctance. Prussia who had a huge cheesy grin on his face feigned surprise when he saw Berlin peering down at them from the landing. "Oh liebling don't you know it's rude to keep your beautiful smile from us. Why don't you come down here und give your bruder a hug?" As he spoke Berlin's smile had grown to where it was now in the grin category. She came down the stairs and was tackled by Gilbert who gave her a huge hug. "Hi bruder." She said as she giggled. "Hi Berlin!" Gilbert said as he held her in his hug still. "Hey west! A little birdie told me that my little liebling ran into some trouble, is that true?" Berlin's eyes widened and she glared up at Gilbird who was perched atop Gilbert's head. "Regretfully bruder, ja, that is true." As Germany spoke, he gave Berlin a look. Berlin in turn bit her lip. "No! It can't be true! Liebling." Prussia, who was still messing around a bit, gave Berlin a comical yet pleading look. "Sorry I-" "No! Why must the innocence of youth be marred by the years referred to so freely as Teen years?!" Prussia now had Berlin's head in a comical embrace against his chest. Germany growled and rolled his eyes, "Will you stop that you dumkopft!"

They had all settled down and taken to sitting in the family room. Berlin was drinking some tea, Germany had coffee, and Prussia insisted on beer for himself. Germany explained all that had occurred Saturday morning, much to Berlin's mortification. "Und now she is grounded for the whole week." Berlin blushed and gazed over her teacup at her oldest brother. The white haired man sat silent for a bit then burst out laughing; "Oh come on West you really are no fun eh?" Germany's face turned from serious to disbelieving and somewhat angry. "Wha-? What do you m-" "Come now it's not like you never had that rebellious teenage streak growing up!" Gilbert laughed giving his little brother a look. Ludwig glared at Prussia who still was chortling and then said coolly, "Nein, that was you und you know it." Prussia immediately stopped mid-laugh and froze awkwardly, with his mouth still agape. "Eh, well yes but you're missing my point entirely West. Teenagers will make mistakes and disobey. It's part of being a teenager. Und I think it is totally un-awesome that you all agreed to keep the three buds from each other. Ha, it's not like anyone could keep me and the guys***** from grouping up and getting ourselves into trouble back in my younger, but still awesome, days, eh?" Ludwig once again looked stonily at Gilbert and replied, "Nein bruder that is only due to the fact that there was no guardian or parental figure to object or teach you about being an adult for that matter." Prussia feigned hurt, "You know West, those words really sting." "Bruder it's not as if I haven't been allowed any form of communication with my friends at all. You know bruder was nice enough to allow me to send und receive letters from them." Berlin cut in politely putting in kind words about her brother. The two men calmed a bit then Germany looked at the clock and with a start said, "It is late und we need to get an early start in the morning. Berlin say goodnight und go to bed." Berlin nodded, "Ja, bruder." She then rose from her seat and hugged Gilbert and said, "Goodnight, bruder." Prussia smiled and hugged her back saying, "Goodnight liebling." She smiled at the two one last time before making her way out of the room and to the trek up the stairs to her bedroom.

***Prussia here is referring to the bad touch trio: Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio**

Monday morning came and everyone awoke on time. Tokyo and Japan had finally become not awkward around each other again and spent most of their morning talking and making bento lunches. Berlin got ready on her own time but ate breakfast with Germany; and Rome woke up early enough to get himself ready, wake up Italy, eat breakfast, and still be on time. Tokyo was the first to be dropped off, at the Gakuen High World Academy. She made her way to the steps and sat down on the top one to wait for her friends to arrive. As she sat, more kids showed up. She saw a familiar car drive up and as the car door opened allowing the passenger to exit, she heard a certain obnoxiously loud blonde yell, "Bye bro! Have a good day." Washington D.C. nodded and gave a wave as he walked from the car to the front steps of the school. He noticed Tokyo sitting and greeted, "Good morning Tokyo." Tokyo smiled and replied politely, "Good morning D.C." He kept walking up the stairs and past her into the main courtyard. After that, a speedy red blur came out of nowhere then came to a skidding halt in front of the school. It was Italy, dropping off Rome. "You have a good day, eh," Italy said to Rome who nodded then exited the car. As Rome walked toward Tokyo, he fixed his blue blazer and untucked his shirt. "Nice, don't you look sharp." Tokyo laughed. Rome smirked then said, "Hey I'm wearing my uniform aren't I? I would appreciate it if you didn't badger me about it." Right then Germany drove up; Berlin hopped out the car and grabbed her bag then shut the door and waved as he drove away. She turned with a smile and ran up to her friends. They all hugged and then stood there smiling at each other until the silence was broken by Rome who began to laugh soon Tokyo and Berlin joined in the laughter and they were all standing there having a mini-laugh fest.

They each turned and made their way on campus to the large courtyard. As they seated themselves on one of the stone benches, the Allies' capitals walked past two by two. London and Paris were walking in the front and smiled warmly at the three; Moscow and D.C. walked behind them quietly but they stopped to exchange hellos with the Axis. "Good morning everyone." Moscow said politely. The three replied with simultaneous hellos and good mornings; and quiet D.C. simply nodded, and kept right on walking.

"So we didn't have homework right?" Rome said abruptly yet slightly panicky. Tokyo and Berlin responded by stopping all movement just as abruptly and looking at each other in question but slight worry as well. "What the crapola? Do either of you know?" Rome ventured. "Urm, I don't think we did." Tokyo replied slowly. The three sat there in a stupor until a familiar face was about to walk past. He was older than them and actually the oldest of the Allies but had obviously arrived late based on his not being included with the posse that had walked past moments earlier. "Oh!" Tokyo exclaimed when she saw him making his way down the corridor. "Ohayou gonzaimasu, Hong Kong san." She greeted politely as he came within hearing range. Hong Kong turned, his bushy brows furrowed; until he saw the Axis and 'oh'ed silently. "Good morning Tokyo. Rome, Berlin." He greeted the lower classmen, "Are you in need of any assistance?" "Yes actually do have any clue if there was any type of homework assigned to us Friday?" Berlin cut in politely. "Oh, of course, there was no homework." Hong Kong replied with a smile before turning, and with a wave, walking off in the direction that the Allies had taken earlier.

"Ha! What a relief, eh?" Rome blurted before slouching lazily where he stood. Berlin, laughing, shook her head and then replied, "Oh! So what are we going to have as the front page article of this week's school paper?" The three had carried on the tradition of their older siblings and taken over the World Academy Gazette.**(lame name i know)** "I think we should do another survey question. They're fun to do plus everyone enjoys reading each other's responses." Tokyo chirped thoughtfully. "That's great! We could ask them what they plan on doing for their winter recess coming up!" Rome exclaimed. "Well, I think we have a perfect front page article coming up this week!" Berlin replied. The school bell rang and the three made their way towards their class.

**A.N. right here I got uber bad writer's block! Seriously, I didn't write for an entire month! 0.0 Writer's block- it'sa killer…**

At the end of the day, the three had their own club. It was a school Anime club started by Japan when he was here as a student but carried on by Tokyo. They settled around each other on the floor each with a different Manga in hand. "Anyone finish the first book?" Rome asked looking over at Tokyo expectantly. Tokyo gave a sheepish smile before replying reluctantly. "Urrm, not really." Berlin and Rome's mouths opened in shock. "You, Tokyo didn't finish a manga! What is the world coming to?" Berlin joked. Tokyo scoffed and rolled her eyes playfully before saying, "Hey it isn't my fault. I had a lot of things on my mind alright! It's bad juju to have a Japanese person mad at you because I swear they hold grudges." She said this referring to her older brother. "I always thought Japan was all calm and easy going?" Tokyo looked sharply at Rome, "I thought that was Italy." Berlin sighed, "Und obviously nobody thought that of mein bruder…" Rome and Tokyo burst out laughing then hushed quickly. "Sorry but no. Germany actually scares me, more than Britain." Rome said with a shudder. Tokyo looked surprised, "Britain scares you!" Berlin snapped a quick look her way, "Und he doesn't you?" Tokyo shook her head. "Many years back he and my brother spent some time in alliance. I thought he was a nice guy. A little strange, he talked to himself a lot, but nice nonetheless." Rome shivered, "That guy just scares me…his eyebrows…they're abnormal." Berlin and Tokyo began laughing so hard at that.

Later at the ending of their meeting, they went to the front of the school to be picked up by their brothers. Romano drove up and Rome muttered so only his friends could hear, "Oh great, this is going to be a long drive home." He got up, grabbed his bag and walked slowly to the car. He slid into the passenger seat silently and waved as he drove away. Tokyo's ride came next. That's when it became apparent to the two girls that their siblings were busy doing something together. The driver pulled up, the man in the passenger seat got out of the car and then opened the door for her in the back. Tokyo gave Berlin a scrunched-up-face look. Like she smelled something gross and then walked up to the car slowly. "Miss Tokyo." The man said politely in greeting. She nodded and got into the car. He close the door after her got back into the passenger seat and they drove away. Immediately after that, Prussia drove up, "So sorry for being un-awesomely late. I wasn't sure what time your nerd club ended." Berlin giggled as she got in the car. "It's not a nerd club bruder. It is an anime club." Gil gave a chuckle before replying, "Same thing liebling." He winked at her and drove out of the parking lot onto the road.

**A.N. Haha, i couldn't help but put in the bit where Gil calls the anime club, nerd club instead. Lol, my big brother did that to me my first day of anime club as a freshman...Ah good times. Anyway yay, okay...next chappie is Letters to Rome! Hope you enjoyed this one, yeah. Toodles!**


	5. Bonus Chappie of Descriptions

**A.N. This is for MewMiku who wanted to know what they look like…so I guess here it goes.**

A tan young man…he has dark brown wavy hair. He wears a tomato red v-neck shirt that is slightly form fitting. It shows off his lightly toned abdomen and biceps nicely. He wears faded black slim jeans that hang low on his hips, almost at a slight sag. Around his neck, he wears a chain with a cross. On his face is a smirk.

Rome: He is 5'8" and he weighs about 140lbs. He appears to be 15 years of age and he basically looks like a younger version of Grandpa Rome. Minus of course the beard stubble/scruff and the HUGE muscles. He is though, fairly built; just not enough to be like "bam!" if you get what I'm saying. His signature outfit is a red v-neck and black skinny jeans with a cross that he wears around his neck.

A young woman…she is slightly shorter than the young man is. She has long crisp blonde hair that is waist length. Her eyes are a pure blue. She is slightly pale in complexion with feminine high cheekbones and not too much of a round face. She wears a loose long sleeved white shirt with a plaited black skirt and mid-thigh socks. Also, she wears a pure smile that would soften the heart of any person who saw it.

Berlin: She is 5'6" and she weighs 127lbs. She appears to be the same age as Rome and she has an hourglass figure. She has Germany's hair color and eye color. She tends to blush more than anyone of the three. Her signature outfit is the long-sleeved white shirt, black plaited skirt, and mid-thigh high socks.

The second young woman…she is the shortest out of the threesome. She has raven black hair with a thin yellow ribbon tied in on the right side. Other than the bangs she has, her hair is all one length and it reaches just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a nice shade of brown. She is just as pale in complexion as her friend. She wears a short-sleeved charcoal grey shirt over that she wears a vest that is a mixture of, gold, brown, green, and yellow. Her shirt is tucked into her matching plaid skirt, which has a tan belt over it. She wears yellow knee high socks that just peek out of the top of her tan boots.

Tokyo: She is 5'2" and she weighs 118lbs. She appears to be the same age as Berlin. She definitely has Japan's hair and eye color except I would say that her bangs look more like Vietnam's. Her signature outfit is a grey-ish shirt with a plaid vest that matches her plaid skirt and a tan belt that matches her boots. Also, her socks match her hair ribbon.

**A.N. ugh! This didn't help did it? Sorry it's just unlike a lot of other awesome authors on the FF site who also have some sort of pic posting account on things like DA I am not an artist! I can't draw for the life of me sorry! My sister did draw character pics for these three but she doesn't even have a DA account cuz she's lame so yeah…Sorry MewMiku I think I failed you! *teary-eyed face***


	6. Letters to Rome and racing cars

**This is like the last pre-written chapter i have, i think...Thank you all of you awesome peeps who have reviewed, faved, or followed this story! You all get yummy onigiri! ^w^ heehee, okay i hopes you enjoy!**

Berlin and Prussia made it to her house at the same time someone else did. Berlin tilted her head in curiosity and then hopped out of the car after Gil had. "Hey! Long time no see!" Tokyo joked ironically. Berlin laughed and then exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!" Tokyo laughed and wrapped an arm around Berlin's shoulders. Prussia sniffed and glanced at Tokyo's driver who stood outside of the car next to the driver's door attentively. "What _are _you doing here?" he asked, repeating the question with a bit more emphasis. Tokyo and Berlin quit their girlish giggling and grinning and Tokyo answered seriously. "I knew that Oniisan would not be home and since they have to do whatever I say I told him to drive me here." She nodded proudly. Prussia shrugged nonchalantly and then led both girls inside. Tokyo and Berlin dropped their schoolbags on the couch of the formal sitting room and followed behind a lazily walking Prussia. "Imma get a beer for myself…you girls want anything." Berlin shook her head and Tokyo piped up, "Water…please." He nodded, retrieved the requested beverages from the fridge and then closed the door. He handed Tokyo the water and then opened the bottle of beer. The three ended up back in the formal sitting room, staring at one another. "So you don't have any homework?" Gil asked awkwardly. Tokyo shrugged and Berlin shook her head no. "Awesome…" he said in an un-awesome tone. Berlin sighed. Tokyo sighed. Gil frowned and then strummed his fingers on the bottle of his beer.

Berlin sighed again and then said, "Ja, urm I am going to take Tokyo up to my room." She stood and grabbed Tokyo by the wrist. Tokyo jumped up from the couch and nodded. Gilbert straightened where he sat and said, "Oh, ja. Totally fine." He waved them off somewhat gratefully. Tokyo sat crossed legged on Berlin's bed and Berlin sat in her swivel chair. "What! You lucky! Nobody sent me any letters!" Berlin gave a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry we figured you'd still have all your privileges…" Tokyo frowned and then chucked a decorative pillow at Berlin's head. Berlin blocked using her arm and then caught it before it hit the floor with ease. "It's the thought that counts!" Tokyo replied feigning hurt. Berlin smiled, "I got a letter though." Tokyo rolled her eyes. "I _know_ you got a letter. I sent one to both of you! I- You're not talking about my letter are you?!" Tokyo asked excitedly. Berlin blushed slightly, "Nein." Tokyo squealed and then said just as excitedly, "I don't know what that means but I'm pretty sure it means no!" She jumped from the bed and grabbed Berlin's hand in her own. "I wanna see! Pleeease!" Berlin sighed. Alright, I'll show it to you." She rose from her chair after detaching herself from an exuberant Tokyo and opened the chest at the foot of her bed. She removed a blanket, a traditional German dress for special occasions, and an old stuffed rabbit. She pulled out of it a very pretty box. It was made of wood and hand carved. Inside were different papers and cards. On top though, lay the letter from Rome. She took it out and then hopped onto her bed. She was followed immediately by Tokyo, who had taken it upon herself to allow the stuffed rabbit to accompany her. "Okay…I'll read it to you."

Rome slouched in the passenger seat of his brother's car. Romano was a speed demon but he still remained in control of the vehicle at all times. He glanced down at Rome and then said, "So how was school, eh?" Rome replied quickly, "Great…" Romano chuckled and cut off the person in front of him who had just cut him off only to drive like an old grandma. "The way you say it little man, it doesn't sound so great…What's up?" Rome rolled his eyes, "Nothing. It was fine. I actually had a good day at school today." Romano raised an eyebrow then kept on driving silently. When they'd actually made it home and Romano opened the front door, Rome headed for the living room. "Hey, remember, no video games for the rest of the week. Also, made some pasta. It's on the stove." Rome rolled his eyes and plopped himself down on the couch in absolute defeat.

"We should text him!" Tokyo exclaimed. Berlin gave her a look and then said, "No cell phones remember?" Tokyo frowned, "Right! Sorry, I forgot." Berlin sat there thinking. "Oh!" Tokyo exclaimed getting that gleam in her eye. "What?" Berlin asked warily. "If we can't instantly message him the modern way then we'll just do it the old fashioned way…through letter!" Berlin looked confused as Tokyo jumped up from the bed and hopped over to Berlin's desk. She pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. "We can pretend it's a text, kay?" Berlin giggled, "What would I do without you?" They formatted the paper like so:

Text Message from Berlin.

Berlin

Hey Rome! Haha, don't laugh at my lame paper txt mssg I had to improvise. Also, ths wz all Tokyo's idea. It's our own style of instant messaging! ;)

Berlin giggled as she folded it and placed it in an unsealed envelope. Tokyo hurriedly scrawled the addresses and then the two girls went downstairs to Germany's office. Berlin went up to the panel, She spoke the German words for Axis Powers and the panel opened automatically and a hologram screen popped up in front of her face she selected the country she wanted to send her letter to. After selecting the nation, she placed the letter delicately into the slot and it closed. Tokyo grinned mischievously and the two decided to go to the library, grab themselves a few books, and set up camp in Germany's office.

Rome, led by hunger, made his way into the kitchen in search of food. The pasta smelled good and his stomach growled loudly. He went to the cupboard and retrieved a bowl and then a fork from the drawer. He approached the pot and served himself generously. Right as he had stuffed his mouth full of the stuff, he heard a clear single-toned beep. "Hm?" He grunted he whipped his head around trying to determine from where the noise was emanating. Again, he heard the beep. He swallowed and then walked over towards the decorative cabinet cautiously. He eyed it and then jumped when it beeped. He rolled his eyes in slight embarrassment and then spoke the Italian words for Axis Powers and it opened the holographic screen appeared with a blinking image of a letter in the lower left corner. He pushed the button and the screen vanished, but in the slot sat the letter. He grabbed it and the panel closed. He read the address. It was from Berlin…but it wasn't written in her handwriting. The handwriting looked more like Tokyo's. Confused he decided to open it. He pulled out the paper and chuckled at what he read. "Alright bella. I'll play along." He formatted it just like hers and wrote his text then sent it back. He turned from the cabinet and re-approached his pasta, which he had left sitting unattended on the island. He picked it up then walked from the room contentedly.

Tokyo sighed as she sat resting her head on her hand, cross-legged on the floor flipping the pages of the book she'd grabbed soundly. Berlin sat patiently beside her, reading somewhat intently. Suddenly a single-toned beep emanating from the wall caught hers and Tokyo's attention. Tokyo jumped from her position and ran to the wall hurriedly babbling something that Berlin rendered poor German. Nothing happened. Berlin laughed and then said the German words for Axis Powers. She retrieved the letter excitedly and both girls read:

* * *

Text Message from Berlin.

Berlin

Hey Rome! Haha, don't laugh at my lame paper txt mssg I had to improvise. Also, ths wz all Tokyo's idea. It's our own style of instant messaging! ;)

Text Message from Rome.

Rome

Hey Bella! I can now die happily knowing I hav received my 1st paper txt mssg! Jk but seriously it's only my fratello (Romano) n I home rite now! I wish u were here…thn I wuldnt b so dprssd :)

* * *

"Awah! He misses his German girl!" Tokyo exclaimed. Berlin scoffed and hit her in the arm but blushed anyway. "What should I say back?" she bit her lip as she held the paper in her hands. Tokyo thought, opened her mouth to say something and then thought better of it. "Hey it's your conversation…I can't tell you what to say and I'm not going to. I'll just sit here giving you moral support." Berlin stared at Tokyo mouth open fashion, "You were the one who told me to text him in the first place you dumpkopft!" Berlin pouted as she sat staring at the paper and then she wrote a response.

Rome sat on the couch with his now empty bowl in his lap. He sighed and then decided to go put it in the sink. When he walked back into the living room, Romano sat there in front of the TV with the Xbox turned on and a video game in. His favorite, racing game. Romano turned when he noticed Rome walk in. "Hm? Oh hey Little Man." He tossed a controller at him, which he caught. "Race me." Rome raised an eyebrow at his older brother confusedly. "But you said earlier, no videogames…" Romano rolled his eyes, "I know what I said! Y right now I am telling you to race me so you must!" Rome's frown vanished as a smirk graced his features and he hopped over to the seat next to his brother. "Alright, fratello but I get the Ferrari." Romano rolled his eyes but grinned, "Okay little man is that how you're gonna play? I'll show you that you true skills when I win!" "Oh bring it on!" Rome exclaimed. ~ "And that little brother is how you win!" Romano said in triumph. "You cheated!" Rome exclaimed. "Oh come on little man don't be such a pussy! Ramming another car off the road is not cheating it's called being aggressive." Rome rolled his eyes and tuned Romano out as he went on ranting about how in a real street race they're brutal and they don't care about rules and blah, blah, blah. Rome's attention was grabbed by the familiar beeping sound which he heard coming from the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at Romano who was busy setting up the next race. He slid out of his seat stealthily, trying hard not to attract too much attention to himself.

He ran as quietly as possible into the kitchen and retrieved the letter deftly. He opened it and walked slowly back in the direction of the living room. He smiled to himself and was just about to pull out the pen he had in his shirt breast pocket when suddenly the letter was snatched from his hands. "Ooh whose pretty hand writing is this, eh?" Rome growled and attempted to retrieve his letter, "Give it back!" Romano held it high, so Rome, who was much shorter than his older brother, couldn't reach it. "Hold up! You like this bella eh?" He glanced at the letter in his hand again and gasped, "From the potato bastard's little sister?! Look at you little man!" Rome growled and then said, "Give it back now!" Romano chuckled and then said, "Sure, whatever you say Romeo. However, this is honestly sad. If you want to talk to one another so badly why not just text her?" He tossed Rome his cell phone and then stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face. Rome gave him a look and then replied, "Because idiota, this is Germany we are talking about and besides he's not home with her right now to give her the cell phone." Romano stood looking thoughtful, "Is the Asian chick with her?" "Tokyo! And I don't know?" Rome snapped. Romano chuckled, "Ask then…" He left Rome to himself and walked from the room. Rome stood staring at the letter which Romano had slipped back into his hand. He turned and made his way back into the kitchen he placed it on the island and wrote a quick message before sending it back.

**A.N. oh dear...i knew this would happen sooner or later. Now i actually have to start writing. Since i already had all of this before i even made an FF account now that i've posted them i've caught up and have to begin writing again... XD bound to happen sooner or later, huh? Any way, did you like the chapter? Thank you fro reading you are awesome! *Gilbert shouts in the background about being the Awesomest* Toodles!**


	7. Busted again wait wha-?

**A.N. Hurray for another chapter, aru! Thank you for all of you loyal readers who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story. You all are awesome!_ Russia Fan, MewMiku, Silent Phantom gal, SoulMistress12, Roxburry Black, MissyKim,_** **and _Teshikameku! _You all get tasty sushi, pocky, and onigiri! Om nom nom away you lovely bunch of coconuts you! Gawsh i'm such a derp, oh well XD**

* * *

Berlin sneezed followed immediately by Tokyo who sniffed and then said, "Somebody's talking about us right now! It's gotta be those ally chicks!" Berlin laughed and then said, "Come on Tokyo just because they're not exactly what one might call social butterflies to anyone outside of their alliance doesn't mean they hate us or would gossip about us for that matter. I'm sure we just sneezed by chance or sneezes are contagious." Tokyo was about to say something when the beep of the panel cut her off. She jumped up excitedly next to Berlin and said quickly the German words for Axis Powers. The panel opened and Berlin pulled out the letter, but not before saying, "How did you know how to say that?" Tokyo Cheshire grinned, "I am a fast learner you know. Anyway, who cares about me, What does it say?" Berlin scanned and then replied, "He wants to know if you're here with me and if you would let me text him using your phone…" Tokyo eagerly shoved her hand into her blazer and yanked out her cell phone. "Go right ahead!" Berlin smiled and then took the phone sliding it open and composing a text message to Rome.

*Text conversation starts here*

~Hey, Rome? It's Berlin

-Omg! Hey bella! So I guess Tokyo was with you, huh?

~Yeah. She came to my house after school and I couldn't exactly kick her out, y'know?

-lol I get it.

~How are you able 2 text me? You didn't steal your phone back 4rm your brother right?

-what? Of course not! I knocked him unconscious, tied him up, and then stole it from him!

~0.0 r u serious?

-omg! No! lol, you really are easy to trick bella y'know that? Anyway how was your ride home from school?

~It was fine what about you? was it as bad as you said it would be?

-what? Oh no not really…actually we had a lot of fun home.

~I figured that our brothers were doing something together

-Si, that's explain why my oldest brother and yours picked us up from school

~Ja, it makes sense

-Haha what would your brother do if he found out you were texting me right now?

~Heaven forbid! That would not be good -_-

*Text conversation ends here*

Ironically just after this message was sent, Germany walked into his office to see Berlin sitting cross legged on the floor next to Tokyo who was laying comfortably on her stomach swinging her legs back and forth in the air above her. Both girls immediately froze their actions when they saw him. He stood in what could've been a comical frozen pose had they not just been busted, again! He had one hand on the door handle, with papers and folders tucked under the other arm and his foot was just barely clear of the doorway.

* * *

**A.N. Hoped you liked and all that jazz. Teehee I wonder what Germany'll do this time? Don't ask me because even I don't know XD Gosh I'm such a failure haha, anyway I has questions for you:**

**1. If you were Berlin sitting on the office floor texting when Germany walked in what would you do?**

**2. If you were Tokyo would you, stay right there by your friends side, or duck out as soon as you got the chance?**

**Thanks for reading you rock! A review would be much appreciated also i-i just have been feeling so review deprived and all idk why though, toodles... (Maybe i'll get out of this funk soon...i hope this doesn't affect my authoress abilities 0.0)**


	8. Okaaay

**Hello to you all, um however many there are of you that are still actually reading this story. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I just had so much going on, I mean my sister got married and my other sister wen away to Colorado and the school year ended but while i'm attempting to enjoy my summer vacation I still have to go to summer school. So yeah i'm so sorry. Please enjoy this chapter and thank you.**

Chapter 8_ Okaaay…?

No one spoke a word for a few odd seconds and then they all broke back into action simultaneously. Tokyo jumped to her feet smoothing her skirt as she did so, Berlin stood quickly from her seat beside Tokyo's feet and Germany folded his arms over his chest and frowned deeply; an eyebrow quirked at their current situation. "Bruder! Erm, this isn't what it looks like" Berlin stammered. Germany, whose stare had been looking Tokyo up and down calculatingly, snapped his vision to the girl whose eyes mirrored his own identically in color. "Und what, does it look like Berlin?"

The girl in question opened and closed her mouth several times, as her icy blue eyes swept the floor. They darted from left to right then back again ; she found herself unable to form an answer to satisfy him and silence reigned. His dress shoed foot tapped impatiently and then she sighed in defeat. "I don't know what to say…" Germany sighed and the replied, "well you could start with an apology though I doubt it would be meaningful. I grounded you to teach you that you must be mindful of your elders. However it seems you haven't learnt your lesson because you undermined the punishment I set in place for you und your safety. May I ask who it was you were texting?"

Berlin tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, giving Tokyo a quick glance. Tokyo stood awkwardly by, wringing her hands. "Er, it was-" she began to mumble. "Speak up. With a loud voice ja." Germany cut her off, his military voice biting in causing her to wince. She replied more quickly and louder, "It was Rome, bruder." Germany allowed both of his eyebrows to rise before he frowned again. "Und whose cellular did you use?" A throat was cleared and Tokyo peeped, "Mine," from beside. Germany nodded, "Berlin the phone please." She nodded and stepped forward to hand it to him quickly. He took it and made to hand it to the other young capital before retracting his hand and saying, "actually I think I shall return this to Japan instead."

After placing the girl's phone in his breast pocket, he turned to Berlin and stood straighter, his hands clasped behind his back. "Berlin all previous restrictions are still in place…however since you three have expressed such a passionate need to communicate with one another I believe I should return to you your-" as he spoke he'd pulled Berlin's cell phone into view and offered it to her. She responded by exclaiming and hugging him quickly. He gently removed himself from her embrace to reply, "You will be restricted in your usage which means no texting after 9pm und any phone calls after 8pm not allowed. In addition, I will monitor all cellular conversations regularly. Any slip ups und you will no longer be able to use your phone or even send a handwritten letter."

Berlin had gone wide-eyed with concern the moment he pushed her away and began hounding her with restrictions but she'd exhaled regretfully and slumped a bit when she'd heard his terms. She figured that they were reasonable, nothing she couldn't handle; so she relaxed, no longer worried. A sharp, "am I clear!" caused her to snap to attention and nod quickly; her blue orbs were dinner plates once more.

Tokyo cleared her throat awkwardly as she'd begun inching to the door but Germany halted her actions with a firm stare and a sharp, "don't even think about it." She cringed, hissing a cure in her native tongue, before turning to face the nation behind her. She sighed in defeat and he nodded before taking a quick step to his desk. He dropped the files and documents that had been in his hand up until this point and picked up his telephone. He dialed a number from memory and paused, awaiting an answer from the other line. Once Japan's familiar voice rang out he gave an "ah, hallo Japan."

Japan answered his voice attempting to hide the hint of worry that tainted its demeanor. "Oh, hello Mr. Germany. How can I help you?" Germany glanced quickly Tokyo's way before returning his attention to the desktop in front of him. "Ja, erm I'm afraid you may've lost your capital…again?" The line on the other end went unusually silent as Japan breathed a sigh a relief before allowing a small "tsk" to show any of the annoyance he was feeling. "Tokyo is there…right I'll be there as soon as I can," there was a pause before he said, "thank you Mr. Germany." Germany nodded and responded with, "Right I'll see you when you arrive." The line went dead and Germany followed suit, hanging up.

Being that Japan was a nation, it only took him an hour to arrive. The next thing Tokyo knew of her brother's arrival was his presence in the office after Germany had walked out only to return with the less than happy Asian nation at his side. He sighed when he saw Tokyo standing beside Berlin. She gave a meek wave of the hand in greeting to which he responded with a curt nod. "Ikuzo, Tokyo," he said quickly, trying to keep things brief. He turned to Germany once more and thanked him shortly before he began to lead Tokyo out. "Wait! Japan!" Germany called after the retreating nation to no avail as Japan was not in a waiting sort of mood.

Germany walked as quickly as he could without breaking into a full out sprint. He caught up to the Asians just in time to see Japan close the car door of the back passenger seat after Tokyo got in. "Japan," Germany called as he stepped up beside the vehicle. The brunette turned, an eyebrow quirked at the blonde. "Hai, Doitsu san?" Germany produced Tokyo's phone and gave it to the shorter male. He looked down at it and then "tsked" with a glance his sister's way when he recognized the device in his palm. He closed his hand around it and placed it into his pocket.

"Japan, don't you think you should set some er, limitations for her? She's still a child though a teenager and it isn't appropriate for her to-" He was cut off midsentence when Japan held up a hand and said curtly, "Please, Mr. Germany I say this with as much respect as I am able to give, it is none of your concern. Thank you again." Germany stood slightly baffled, as he could do nothing but gawk as Japan walked around the rear of the car to the other passenger door. The chauffeur opened the door and once the nation was seated, he took his rightful place in the driver's seat. The car began to drive and then it literally disappeared before his eyes as though it had never been there to begin with. He turned away still in a bit of a stupor and shook his head saying aloud, "I didn't realize Japan's scientists had successfully completed the transporter machine…"

He walked slowly back toward his front door and went to his office once inside. Berlin was no longer there and he didn't mind. He would talk more to her later. He sat himself in his desk chair promptly upon entering and smirked to himself before outright chuckling. 'Okay didn't think Japan had it in him…" Germany though amusedly. His door opened and a silver-headed Prussian popped his head in, bleary eyed as though he'd just woken from a nap. "I heard you laughing in here by yourself. You okay?" Germany frowned, "Yes, no thanks to you." Prussia stood there for a few more seconds, "okaaay…." He drawled before seemingly choosing to make his exit. As he walked away, Germany could hear him muttering about how he didn't know what he did wrong as well as a comment claiming he was jealous of his "awesomeness".

Later that night an entire text conversation later, it was 8:55 pm and she'd sent Rome her last text message of the day. She settled into her bed, her cell phone on her bedside table. She sighed contentedly to herself and melt fully into her pillow top mattress and goose down pillows complete with a cozy comforter and sheet atop her. Her mind, which had been unbelievably wide-awake moments earlier, had just begun to release itself to sleep when a chiming from her bedside caught her attention. She cracked an eye open to see her cell phone illuminating the room with its white light. She picked it up and opened the text from Rome. "Lol, okay then bella Berlin. You are awesome ;) Buena notte and sweet dreams." She smiled before closing it ad laying her head down the soft smile still playing on her lips aas she was lulled to sleep by natural exhaustion and her sweet thoughts.

**So, what do you all think of this chapter? Please leave a review in the box below and stuff. Thank you _yasmar23, Elizabeth Spark, SoulMistress12, Silent Phantom gal, Roxburry_ _Black_, and_ missykim _for following and favoriting! You guys all rock! Also I want to give a shout out to mi amica Berlin! Without you I probably never would have updated this story. Thank you everyone, again please drop a review, and toodles~**


End file.
